


Sanders Sides One-Shots

by Doodling_Dork3562



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Blood and Violence, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Homosexuality, Inappropriate Humor, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Spanish Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodling_Dork3562/pseuds/Doodling_Dork3562
Summary: These idiots are honestly so fun to write about and therefore, have decided to create a one-shot collection, with the possibility of some of the one-shots turning into actual stories. This is a collection of headcanons that occur outside of the Sanders Sides series. I have been writing a prompt each day and I hope you all enjoy them! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the antics of all the sides!(All characters belong to the amazing Thomas Sanders)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Not Your Average Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil stumbles upon a royal medallion and summons an unknowing Roman. Roman is tired of being a genie and Virgil needs a friend...

Roman had lost count of how long he had been trapped in the prison he called “a cave”. Months? Years? You tell him. He stopped keeping count after he hit two months. Social interaction was now borderline foreign to him as he hasn’t spoken to another living being for who knows how long. No, him talking to himself to try and slow his descent into insanity didn’t count. 

Talking to himself was the step up from talking to a wall. At least he answered. His gaze fell to his golden bracelets around his wrists, letting out a fatigued sigh. Being a genie was the most stereotyped thing. All wishes and having phenomenal logic-breaking magic at your fingertips all the time. But you need to read the fine print of the contract. It also comes with you magically bound to a random stranger and having to fulfill their three wishes, whatever those may be. 

When that happens to come to an end, you’re stuck for an unknown amount of time waiting for the next one to come around. It was a hellish cycle. Hearing the sound of pebbles being moved, he turned his head excitedly and hid behind the nearest stalagmite available. He was greeted by a boy who looked to be in his late teenage years, staring in awe at the open cavern in all its natural beauty.

That’s when he spotted it. The medallion that summoned Roman and bound him to his new master.

“Uh, this isn’t what I was expecting to find inside this cave but here we are.” Roman stared as he picked up the golden royal medallion and brushed his thumb against it, causing the engraved symbols to shine brightly. The boy shielded his eyes from the blinding light as Roman appeared in front of him making the boy jump. He waved as his new master stared at him in awe.

“What.The.Hell. Where are your LEGS?!” Roman had a small laugh at that query and glanced at the wisps of smoke he had in the place of his legs. 

“Surprisingly, I’ve never questioned that myself. I just never really needed them. I can just teleport there instead of having to walk.” Virgil eyed him curiously, rubbing his eyes repeatedly.

“What was the last thing I ate or drank?! Am I on some weird drug trip?!” Roman laughed and smiled fondly as the boy’s face flushed the color of a strawberry. 

“I don’t know. What I do know is that I’m a genie, and you are my new master. So-, wait. What is your name?” Virgil stood up slowly, brushing debris from the ground off of his dark denim pants, ripped holes in the fabric exposing his pale skin on his legs. 

“Virgil. You?” He went down to Virgil’s level, the boy watching his every move. 

“Roman. So, Virgil. Three wishes. Dear God, don’t wish for more wishes.” Roman placed his hands on his hips, Virgil catching sight of exactly what Roman tried to avoid people seeing. The bracelets on his wrists. At least, that’s what Roman tried to convince himself that’s what they were. 

“Those, things? On your wrists? They are solid metal. How is it not causing you any discomfort? What are those exactly, Roman?” Roman gave a defeated sigh. How does he even begin to explain them? Sighing, he held out his wrists for Virgil to see. 

“Handcuffs. There isn’t a chain because I am bound to a contract already.” Virgil’s mouth shaped into a small “o” shape as the realization hits.

“You’re a genie though, right? Sounds more like you’re a prisoner.” Roman nodded slowly. Since when did any of his Masters question their use? Let alone care for his well-being?

“You're not wrong, Virgil. Being a genie has its downsides. Believe it or not. I show up when summoned, am forced to grant wishes to strangers. But they never grant my wish. Freedom. I mean why do that when you can wish for wealth-” Roman dreamt of the day he could leave this hell. Once and for all. 

“I would do it.” Virgil frowned slightly as he fiddled with the medallion. Roman shot Virgil an incredulous look, who responded with a scoff at him as he stood up in an attempt to show Roman he wasn't joking about his comment. Roman ran his hands down his face, shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry, I just automatically have slight reservations when people tell me that,” Virgil had an unreadable expression as he fixed his gaze on his scuffed converse. “Past masters have made that promise and I could tell then and there. They weren't going to when the time came. So, excuse me for being on the qui vive whenever I am promised that. I’m more observant than others would think. I can tell straight away whether they mean it or if it is just another empty promise.” 

“Three wishes...right?” Roman nodded and gestured at Virgil. 

“No making anyone fall in love with you, bringing back dead people, or making me kill anyone. Other than that, the world is your oyster right now.” Virgil nodded slowly. Roman watched as Virgil thought about what he would wish for. 

“I wish you to be free. I’m not a ‘people-person’ really and if I set you free you can be my new friend!” Roman was in a state of disbelief as he locked eyes with Virgil, almost like he was searching his soul for the reason why he did that, and on his first wish!

“Virgil. You do understand the possibility of receiving a genie, right?!” Virgil nodded quickly and placed the medallion in his pocket. The two went back and forth for the next minute. 

“Your happiness is just as valuable as any other object in the universe.”  
“There’s wealth-”  
“Happiness.”  
“Success-”  
“Happiness.” 

Roman looked down as the handcuffs he wore, unlocked, and fell limply to the ground. Rubbing his wrists he looked up at Virgil, who was calmly smiling. He had legs now and a red flannel tied around his waist. 

“So, as my new friend, what do you wanna do?”


	2. The Red String of Fate (Soulmate AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is troubled as he waits for his fate to guide him towards his destined soulmate who, at this point, he is desperate to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Two uploads in one day, who is she?!)
> 
> A cute little one-shot about Logan dealing with his troubles finding his destined soulmate via The Red String of Fate, which is fabled to lead two destined souls to each other using their unbreakable bond.

Logan had been told since he was a child the destiny that every person had and that would come into play sometime in the future. The Red String of Fate. His grandfather would sit down and tell him the tale of Red String he said that “led him around the world to meet his grandmother while on a trip to Europe ''. Upon meeting both instantly knew that they had found their missing piece, but then there was Logan. 

He was 19 years old and he still hadn’t found anyone that he was interested in. Nothing about any of his previous adventures had led him to the fabled “one and only”. He found it hard to believe that anyone would take a liking to him, not only because they thought he would make a good friend, but also because they believed they clicked like nobody else they knew. Giving a defeated sigh, he looked down at his little fingers on his hand and recited the tale his grandfather told him.

“The Gods tie an invisible thread around the little finger of people who are destined to be together and will someday marry the other. It can get twisted, and knotted, but it will never be broken....”

Logan wished that he could inquire with the gods that tied him and ask them for hints about what his soulmate looked like? Did they know he was gay when they established who he is supposed to love for the rest of his life? Dark or light hair? What was their relationship going to be like? 

He had so many questions but so few answers. 

Logan looked desperately at the sky. He believed he was ready to at least meet them. He wanted-, no. Needed. He needed to see them. 

“Salutations-if anyone is even listening to this tangent currently, show me. Please. You, if I am correct about this, tied my string to another who is supposed to be my lifelong companion. So, here I am. I don’t suppose I can seek information from anyone up there. However, if I can, please show me them. I’ve waited patiently for the day to arrive and I believe I am well equipped to encounter them.” 

Logan was starting to become disenchanted with the whole situation until as he raised his coffee cup to his lips he felt it. I was practically microscopic, like a baby kicking for the first time. It wasn’t extremely noticeable, but apparently, someone heard his little tangent. 

‘Was that the other person’s movements? Was he close?!’ Logan must look insane to other people at the moment, as he was standing in the middle of a parking lot, staring at his hand in awe. 

That was when another male tossed the car keys to what he assumed was his husband from the golden ring on his left hand. 

“Babe, it doesn’t hurt to check! Yes, Remy, I will call you if I need any help! I swear the man forgets I am a therapist... Sir, are you okay? You’ve been staring at your hand for the past five minutes.” Logan felt his face heat up and cleared his throat as he composed himself and readjusted his posture. 

“Sorry. I felt it. I’m Logan. Logan Berry.” The other adjusted his pink tie and smiled fondly at Logan. 

“Emile. Emile Picani. So, you believe in the whole red string thing as well? Remy is my soulmate. We are very different but somehow, it’s still like we are the perfect match. He just so happens to be one of my newer therapy patients and we just hit it off, I guess?” Logan looked at Emile quizzically.

“What was it like? Meeting him. How did you know?” Emile shrugged and shifted his weight to his other leg. 

“Well. People fantasize about their soulmate being the perfect fit. That is wrong. Yet it is still what everyone wants. Your true soulmate, Logan, is going to be a mirror of who you are. As a person. It is a meeting of someone of two minds, spirits, and bodies whose strengths, flaws, and weaknesses complement your own. Well, I have to go get back to Remy before he comes looking for me himself. See you around, Logan!” 

Logan walked aimlessly through the back streets near the coffee shop. The opportunity to meet someone who contradicted him in every way, but yet still complimented him nicely did sound intriguing. He was jolted out of his thoughts when a big fluffy dog ran towards him and knocked him backward, coffee spilling in a puddle next to him. 

“Oh my god, Max! Come here, boy!” A boy in all black ran up to the dog and whistled, getting the dog off Logan. Another voice came from behind him, out of breath. 

“Virgil! I told you this would happen! No wonder Princey never lets us walk him!” Virgil gave a sympathetic smile. The dog barked and circled Logan. 

“He is still a puppy. I apologize on his behalf. He just gets excited. Patton, I think the dog is malfunctioning.” Max had sat down and fixed his gaze on Logan. A boy walked up the hill and something in Logan clicked. 

“Max…Hell-Woah.” Logan smiled and held out his hand, which Patton eagerly shook.

“Patton! Patton Heart. Oh no, your coffee...I’m so sorry!” Logan held up a hand as a motion for Patton to stop apologizing.

“Logan. It’s quite alright, Patton.” Patton smiled and Logan swore the area that surrounded him got brighter. Clearing his throat, he tilted his head. 

“Do I know you? Have we met?” Patton asked him first. Logan shook his head and felt a wave of contentment wash over him. Taking his hand gently, he raised it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. 

“I assure you I haven’t seen you before. I would remember a face like that.” Patton blushed and let his gaze fall to the ground, stalling at the puddle of coffee that slowly dripped down the road.

“Well. Since Max did, uh, that? How do you feel about grabbing coffee with me?” Logan laughed and nodded. Patton gripped his hand tightly as they walked to the coffee shop not far up the road they were on. Virgil looked down at Max, dumbfounded that this dog drew the two together.  
Max trotted happily beside Virgil, who pet him gently. 

“You're a romantic, just like your dad, aren’t you? God, it is late. Come on, I have my soulmate to get back to. He’s gonna be so proud of you. Like father, like son or dog in your case.”


	3. Motivations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman explains to a fascinated Virgil just how the Sides keep Thomas running smoothly to the best of their abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This idea was inspired by all the talk of "motivation" in SVS Redux)
> 
> Virgil, fascinated by the way the Sides work around each other and get things done efficiently, has Roman explain to the youngest light side just how they keep Thomas running smoothly while exposing Logan in the process.

It was a normal day for the sides. They hadn’t been summoned by Thomas yet, so all of them didn’t interact much, as they were busy catching up on work they put off. Even Logan procrastinated on projects at points. He was a part of Thomas. Roman was busy with thinking about new ideas for Thomas, which Logan then had to read over. Sometimes Virgil was assigned the task of rereading them to point out certain flaws in his work if Logan was busy with other things. 

Virgil was a part of Thomas but found himself fascinated by the different sides as they worked. It was like they knew exactly what to do without looking up from whatever task they were preoccupied with. Roman rereading his rough drafts as he walked down the hallway towards Virgil’s room. He glanced up momentarily, catching Virgil looking at him while he worked. He smiled at the boy and leaned against the wall next to him. 

“What are you doing out in the hallway, Virgil? I thought you were constantly in your room, and only left to eat and use the bathroom.” Virgil felt his face heat up as he walked towards the other boy. 

“It’s just, sorta, interesting. Watching all of you guys working at the same time, but never getting in each other’s way. Not going to lie, I've been out here for at least an hour just kind of watching you work.” Roman crossed his arms and scanned the room around them. 

“Well, I understand why. After years of knowing the different sides, including my brother and Janus, we have just learned to stay out of trouble by not interrupting what another side is doing. I inspire Thomas for certain things, Logan gives him the actual motivation to do them, and Patton is constructive criticism which leads towards positive results-” 

“Where do I come in?” Roman looked at Virgil in disbelief. Scoffing, he pointed at himself and raised his eyebrows. 

“You’re my motivation. You are the beginning of my ideas. People wouldn’t believe it if I told them, but Anxiety is the key to Creativity.” Virgil narrowed his eyes at Roman. There was no way. How is he helping Roman? It’s not like he is actively trying to push him to do his work. 

“There is no way.” Roman nodded and clasped his hands together.

“Let me explain it to you this way. Real creativity is not possible without anxiety. Stop looking at yourself as a bad thing, scratch that last part, you’re not a thing. You’re a part of who Thomas is. In the beginning, I was only hindering myself because I chose to push you away believing that the one thing that gets in the way of creativity is fear. In reality, it is anything but that. So instead of hiding from you, I chose to channel you into my work.” 

Virgil studied Roman’s face as he said this looking for a hint that this wasn’t true. Is this some kind of twisted joke? Is he lying to make me feel included? 

“How exactly am I channeled into your plays and fantasy worlds where things just make sense?” Roman shrugged and rested his chin on his hand as he let his gaze fall to the newest creation he had made that day.

“Well...I’ve familiarized myself with you being here. You are similar to a shadow. Always looking over my shoulder and silently judging what I'm doing. It’s like whenever I leave my comfort zone you automatically rear your head. Though, instead of trying to outrun you, I prepare myself for that presence and work with you. Your music, I have figured out, does change your thought process. You know ‘whistling while you work’?” 

Roman smugly smiled at Virgil because that is exactly what it was. He uses it to distract himself so that his brain doesn’t overload itself with negative thoughts or having it try too hard. Virgil opened his mouth only to shut it again. There was no getting himself out of this one. 

“Don’t fret, Sunshine. You’re not the only one around here that keeps Thomas’s mental state running smoothly. Don’t tell Logan this, but he is constantly working with Patton. Just as I am always working with you.” Virgil quirked an eyebrow and followed Roman towards Logan’s room.

“Mr. IDon’tLike Feelings working with the literal embodiment of Feelings? You’re kidding.” Roman chuckled softly as he slipped his work under the crack of Logan’s door for him to read over before passing it along to Patton. 

“On the contrary. Logic is the tool of Morality and Morality is the tool of Logic,” Virgil gave a soft smile at Roman talking so excitedly about this information. He was Creativity. Didn’t surprise him that he was smart enough to figure that one out. 

“They just go together! Despite what Logan tells you, the emotional and rational mind is meant to work in cohesion all the time!” Logan cracked his door and leaned against the doorframe as Roman talked excitedly to Virgil about it. 

“I mean Logic being a tool to Morality is pretty obvious. Like Moral Discipline and Logical Punishments!” Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he realized: he was right.

“How is that, Roman? If you are going to call me out on something you better have proof to back up your statement.” Roman glared at him and sighed heavily. 

“I feel like I’m in school again! Uh, just like natural punishments, they are related to the action Thomas did, though they are given out when any of us step in because the following actions could result in Thomas being harmed or hurt! Physically or emotionally. So, I guess, this would lead Thomas, or any person, to control his actions in the future, manage how he behaves by controlling himself, and make changes if he wants to avoid dealing with said consequences! It also results in positive self-esteem and better relationships between us and him! I mean who would want to talk to us if it is only going to result in fear and resentment of summoning us in the first place?!”

Logan and Virgil stood wide-eyed at Roman’s response. Both were speechless. 

“Oh, come on. It isn’t like it happens every time we deal with him!” Logan nodded slowly as he pondered past situations that they had helped Thomas through. They were all Logical Punishments. 

“Roman, that was… astute.” Roman smiled brightly and lifted his chin. 

“I know!”


	4. Bilingual and Homosexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (inspired by the V-Day episode where Roman speaks fluent Spanish and my love of Spaniard Roman and Remus) 
> 
> Roman reveals he can speak Spanish fluently because it just so happens to be a "Romance Language". He uses this to his advantage in front of the sides after, as they can't understand a word he says. Let's just say, he swears a lot more than the other sides know simply because of this ability.
> 
> (Roman will be speaking Spanish in this chapter so I will put footnotes with their translations so you can understand what he is saying - unlike Virgil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the V-Day Sanders Sides video and my deep love for Spanish Roman and Remus. There is gonna be some different languages spoken, so I’ll make sure you can understand what they are saying-unlike Virgil)
> 
> Roman reveals he is bilingual in Sanders Sides, speaking fluent Spanish to “woo” princes and princesses. This newfound ability leaves all the sides slightly confused.
> 
> But the person who was affected the most was the Side you would least expect. Virgil.
> 
> Upon learning this, Roman decides to have a little fun and flaunt his Bilingual roots.
> 
> TW: Strong Language, Sexual Implications

“How does he know Spanish?” Logan thought out loud. Thomas chimed in on this observation noting that, “He didn’t even know Spanish.” The Sides were supposed to mimic their host, and when any of them differed from the others, it was either fascinating, concerning, or in some cases, both. Roman was amused by their sheer confusion at his knowledge of being able to read, write, and speak fluent Spanish. He just normally spoke in English. Which surprisingly, was his second language. His mother taught Remus and him Spanish before she taught them English. 

Newsflash: The Famous Roman Rodríguez was Bilingual.

Surprisingly, the side who was the most thrown off by it was Virgil. He not only had a history with his twin brother, Remus, but he was now pretty close with Roman as well. Ever since Thomas truly accepted Virgil, and was deemed one of the major facets of Thomas’s being, they had started seeing eye to eye more. (*cough* DISNEY MOVIE REFERENCE *cough*) 

They still were on and off when it came to their relationship. Though, Roman loved giving him nicknames. Virgil has even given him some in the past. Between both of them, there had to be over 30 now. 

He didn’t understand how easily Roman spoke the language, or how both twins kept it hidden for so long. As soon as they finished up filming the Sanders Sides video, he raced over to Roman, tugging on his bright red sash to stop him from walking any further. 

“What the actual hell was that?!” Roman quirked an eyebrow at Virgil and laughed softly. Let’s have a little fun with this.

[1]“¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a mi habilidad para hablar español?” Virgil went pink and took a step back. Clearing his throat, he pointed at Roman, who gave an innocent look. 

“I heard something about speaking Spanish, so yes? I don’t speak it! I can’t understand you!” Roman turned around and smirked at Virgil’s pink face that severely contrasted his dark purple and black clothing. 

[2]“¡Te estás sonrojando!” Virgil stood there with his arms crossed. Defeated, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Roman knew he didn’t understand Spanish and was using it to his advantage currently.

“Please. I’m begging you to speak English so I can understand what the actual fuck you are saying to me!” Roman shrugged and whispered in Virgil’s ear.

“I said that you were blushing. Happy now, sunshine?” Virgil promptly pulled his hood on his hoodie up over his head and tightened the drawstrings, so that his face was barely visible.  
Roman stood with his hands clasped in front of him like he isn’t teasing Virgil for the hell of it.

“Wait a minute? Did I make the dark and edgy Virgil James blush?!” Virgil somehow buried himself further into the hoodie but Roman could see the tops of his ears turning bright red. Gasping, he smugly smirked at him. 

“You like it when I speak Spanish, don’t you? Why? Do I sound cuter to you when I speak it?” Virgil came out of his jacket, and Roman could see his face again. His cheeks were so red that Roman was afraid if he went too close to Virgil, he’d burn himself. 

“N-no……” Roman pointed at Virgil and narrowed his eyes, examining his flustered expression.

“Then why are you blushing?” Virgil groaned softly and buried his face in his hands. 

“Oh? So not cute? How about attractive?” Virgil made a noise similar to a dog toy as he looked up at Roman and crossed his arms in a defensive stance. 

“I-I am not t-turned on by y-you speaking S-Spanish!” Roman winked at Virgil and crossed his arms as well. His voice multiplication or him stuttering were both clear signs that his anxiety was getting heightened to a point where even the embodiment of it couldn’t keep it stable. It also made lying to others twice as hard. 

“Wanna say it again, without stuttering? Because it is just a known fact that Spanish men are attractive-” Virgil looked like he was going to implode. Roman rolled his eyes at him and nudged him gently with his elbow. 

“R-Roman. I never said that.” Roman decided he was going to use this to his advantage and tease Virgil. He knew he was a dork, but he also knew he was a dork that spoke Spanish and looked like the embodiment of Prince Charming. He had his ways of persuasion.

“It’s just facts! For example, I’m handsome,” He grabbed Virgil’s hand and tugged him closer towards him. “And I know it. Don’t act like I don’t have big chestnut-colored eyes and thick, wavy hair, Virgil. Anything mixed with that makes beautiful babies.” Virgil choked on his spit as he stared at Roman who slowly walked around him in circles. 

“We are charming and we tend to flaunt it whenever we can. Look at me, Virgil.” He lifted his chin gently and Virgil’s train of thought completely derailed. Virgil had one thought at the moment, which was somewhere in between [3]“Ay Papi” and [4] “Mucho Caliente”.

“And because I, at least, was raised by a literal Queen, will treat my significant other as a princess. I would never hesitate to go above and beyond to make them feel like the most special person in the world. Virgil?”

Virgil was speechless. Roman was attractive, no doubt about it, but when he flaunted his Spaniard self, he was practically a casanova to Virgil. 

“Virgil? You gonna answer?” Virgil stared at Roman who at this point mistook Virgil’s flustered self as him being pissed off and offended at Roman for making him all worked up for his satisfaction. 

“I’ll just leave you alone....” Roman turned to go to his room when he felt someone tap his shoulder. 

Turning, he was taken aback as Virgil forcefully tugged him down by his sash. Virgil pressed their lips together, Roman enjoying the moment as his lips moved in sync with Virgil’s. When they finally had to break for air, he studied the shorter side.

“So I didn’t piss you off via teasing you?” Virgil shrugged and put his index finger close to his thumb. 

“Little bit and I also wanted to tell you a little fact about the Sides…..we are all Bilingual. I am just embarrassed by mine. Also, I lied about not enjoying when you speak Spanish.” Roman shrugged and was taken over by a wave of curiosity. 

“Figured that out on my own, Virge.” 

“Pat is German. Logan is French. Deceit is Mandarin Chinese and Remus and you, Spanish.” Roman raised his eyebrows and gently took Virgil’s hands in his. 

“You?” Virgil rolled his eyes and focused his gaze on the wall next to the pair  
Roman felt oddly happy that the other sides knew a language other than English just like he did. 

“Latin. I got a dead language.” Roman kissed his forehead and smiled fondly at him. 

“Still cool.” Virgil smiled and hugged Roman tightly. Virgil was glad somebody liked it because if you asked him to switch out his language for another one, he would happily agree. He had to say though, he was so relieved he didn’t get Mandarin Chinese as a language.

[5]” Amo te tam multo...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "What? You mean my ability to speak Spanish?"  
> [2] "You're blushing!"  
> [3] "Oh Daddy"  
> [4] "Very Hot"  
> [5] "I love you so much..."
> 
> (This was super fun to write about! I love the idea of the Sides all being Bilingual! What did you think about me giving Virgil Latin for his language? Spanish Roman may show up again in future chapters because him being Spanish is one of my favorite things about him as a character. )


	5. One Kiss (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter has descriptions of kissing but nothing TOO NSFW. Doesn’t get that heated.]
> 
> Virgil decides he is going to be testing out Roman’s skill sets as a “Disney Prince”. Though he decides to try using an interesting method, and who better to volunteer as the test subject than himself? Not like anything he tries is going to have any repercussions....right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’m alive and back with another Prinxiety filled chapter! I was contemplating posting this, but figured, why not? SO HERE IT IS. ENJOY. ✨) 
> 
> *I’m so glad that you guys are enjoying this and it is getting such positive feedback! If you would like a certain prompt written, make sure to tell me in the comments (or just let me know what you think of the SSSSS *Sanders Sides Short Story Series* so far!) 
> 
> [THE ALLITERATIVE REGARDS ARE STRONG. Remus would be so proud.)

Virgil watched Roman dance around his room and just in the way he moved, it was hypnotic. Twirling and falling onto his bed while he sang to nobody in particular. 

He always thought about how weird his immortal life was as he was living with a walking computer, a Prince, and a Father constantly. For figments, they had very in depth lives. 

Roman, however, confused him a lot. Virgil didn’t get him sometimes. He was their dreamer, believing in true love. The embodiment of hope.

A true Disney Prince. He had very little knowledge of Roman’s romantic knowledge, however. Virgil had known Roman for a little over a year, and the pair had hardly changed since day one. They actually spent time together now, instead of just avoiding the other person for the entirety of the day. Virgil was beginning to like Roman’s room more than his own. Not that he would ever tell the Prince that. 

Something about Roman always seemed to confuse him though. 

He was defensive and protective of him one moment and bickering with him the next. Their relationship had more ups and downs than a rollercoaster and was bumpier than a sporadically used back road. There was a thing he also felt towards Roman since Day One, but he definitely repressed the hell out of it. It acted similarly to a shadow. Always following him, and though he wasn’t constantly acknowledging it, he knew full well it was there. 

“Roman? You’re a Prince? Correct?” The prince sat up and giggled, his hair mussed up from his dance session. 

“Of course! Not like you wouldn’t know already, since you barely use my real name. Seriously, nobody does it.” Virgil scoffed and gave a gasp of disbelief. 

“What?! I call you by your proper name all the DAMN TIME, PR- Roman.” Roman quirked a brow at him as he sighed in defeat. He definitely heard the slip up. Roman knew he was right. There was no other excuse besides Virgil’s brain went to “Princey” faster than it did to “Roman”. 

Shutting Roman’s door slowly, Virgil's eyes met his gaze. Roman looked at him suspiciously as he leaned against the wall and locked the door swiftly as he continued staring at him cunningly. 

“Then you would win at gay chicken?” It was Roman’s turn to scoff, gently lifting Virgil’s chin. Two can play at that game. 

“Oh, Virgil~ No doubt about it~Seeing as I am gay, and am definitely not lacking bravery. Why do I feel I have a proposal coming on?” Virgil smiled softly at him as he cleaned up his current work. 

“Because you do, Roman. A challenge. Because you claim to be a Prince and all, I want you to woo me using ONE kiss. Strictly using body language and minimal talking, I want you to kiss me once. Pretend I’m a princess if you must.” Roman smiled and examined Virgil. 

“I accept.” He turned off the main lights and turned on his string lights, so the room took on a soft, orange glow. Virgil was not gonna lie, he was interested. Roman maintained eye contact with him. He felt like prey being hunted by a predator. Except that predator didn’t want to eat him...

Sashaying towards Virgil, he grabbed his waist gently and pulled him flush against his own chest. Curse his heavy lidded eyes. Virgil was just accepting death at this point. What switch just flipped that turned Roman into that?! His thumb scooted up his shirt and he let his hand move slowly up and down his hip.

“Whatcha doing-“ Right as Virgil went to go move his hand, Roman spun him around and put him in a dip position. Leaning down, Roman placed one of his hands so it was cupping Virgil’s jaw. Tracing along his jawline, Roman gently placed his index finger on Virgil’s lips. 

“Shhh~” He ran his thumb across Virgil’s lower lip softly, and bit his bottom lip. Slowly releasing it, his gaze darted from Virgil’s eyes to his lips and back again. Slowly setting him back on both feet, he brushed the hair he disheveled out of Virgil’s eyes gently and smiled. Virgil could feel his blinking speeding up. 

Parting his lips, he leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss on Virgil’s lips, letting himself linger for a couple seconds. Right as Virgil went to kiss back, Roman pulled away and winked at him. 

“Wait, what the hell?” Roman chuckled as he smugly grinned at him. 

“One.Kiss.” Virgil wanted to punch his past self because he just dug his own grave. Throwing up his hands, he looked desperately at Roman. Roman chuckled lowly, unlocking the door and leaving the room to go find something to be preoccupied with. 

Virgil sat on the bed, dumbfounded. His mind was buffering and short circuiting at the same time, leaving him to futilely try and understand what the hell just happened. He knew one thing for sure however. 

He was an absolute idiot and he had just screwed himself over. Completely and utterly. He blushed deeply as he overheard the soft music playing from his radio..... ~A little less conversation, a little more action, please All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me A little more bite and a little less bark A little less fight and a little more spark Close your mouth and open up your heart and, baby, satisfy me~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? Let me know in the comments! I’m going to try and write more often, don’t worry. Just been busy lately. 
> 
> Song I used in this chapter: “A Little Less Conversation” - Elvis Presley & JXL
> 
> Until the next chapter guys, gals, and non-binary pals!


	6. Enchantment on Ice (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My idea for a new Prinxiety book “Enchantment on Ice”! 
> 
> An AU where Roman is an ice skater who skates as a hobby, as Remus gifted him the ice rink that shut down and he now uses it as a practice spot. Patton wants him to share his talents and compete professionally but he has no partner and has a limited amount of time to possibly find a partner and mentor them on the ice. 
> 
> Virgil is a new kid who figures out about Roman’s hobby and becomes intrigued. Confronting Roman, they pair up and make the most unlikely team to ever compete. 
> 
> But Virgil is in falling in more ways than one on the ice as he starts spending time with him more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this cute little idea for Roman and Virgil after seeing some ice skating poses and thought I’d share the prologue with you guys! Leave me a comment if you’d like to see more of it in an actual book because I’d love to write more if so!

Patton sat watching Roman twirl and glide nowhere in specific inside the ice rink he chose to practice at. Quiet. Very few people were actually aware of its existence but Patton did. Only because if he didn’t go there, he would never actually see Roman. Best friends or not. 

This place belonged to Roman’s brother Remus, previously and when it shut down, Roman cried at the news. So, instead of letting it get torn down, he gifted it to Roman. Zamboni and all. 

Logan, Patton himself, and Roman hung around there in their free time but the only one who really used and maintained the ice rink was Roman. 

Roman slid to a stop, scraping the top layer of the ice and throwing a shower of small ice shards towards him. Breathing heavily, he smiled at Patton, who happily handed him covers for the blades on his skates. Narrowing his eyes, he looked down at the phone in his hand. 

9 P.M. 

“God, you’re like a snowplough... How do you skate for hours and hours?! It has to get boring twirling in circles over and over again.” He had a small laugh as he shook his head. 

“You don’t understand,Pat. Well, I think there is a little more to it than that. When I step out onto the ice, I'm here but I'm not. Does that make sense? I am concentrating on my movements, and I enjoy the feeling of skating on freshly washed ice. It’s fun! Slippery and fun.” Rolling his eyes playfully at the boy, he stood up, making sure to grab Roman’s bag as well for him. 

“Ever thought of actually competing? Professionally?” Roman shook his head, scoffing slightly at the thought of it. 

“What?! Pat, I know how optimistic you are about things, glass half-full and all that, but I couldn’t. I don’t quite have what it takes to be a professional skater.” Patton got extremely serious as he whipped Roman back towards him. 

“What you have is talent. Not everyone can skate like that, Roman! Especially myself. Maybe there is a person out there who is not open to possibilities of ice skating yet...you do know you couldn’t always skate? You weren’t born an ice skater. That doesn’t mean you can’t work towards it and become a skater. You could even do pair skating!” Roman sighed as he threw on his converse again. 

He has gotten used to the feeling of unsteadiness after skating for so long, but walking seemed so boring to him. He wished he could just stay at the rink and glide on the sheet of ice endlessly. No school to worry about. No stress. Just him, the ice, and a pair of metal bladed skates. 

“How do you say the right things all the time when I’m feeling down, Pat? It’s kinda impressive.” Patton flashed Roman his cute, crooked smile that Logan adored at him. 

“Dunno! Guess I’m just influential like that. Roman. Promise me.” Roman turned towards Patton fully.

“Pat-“ 

“You WILL consider it.” Roman nodded slowly. Holding his right hand up as if in court he exhaled deeply. 

“I promise you, Patton Heart, that I will consider Pursuing professional skating. With a partner, if possible.” Patton hugged him tightly making Roman chuckle. 

“Well. You’re not an option for pair skating. You’re extremely clumsy on solid ground at the best of times and if you ever broke something, Logan would break me. In half. Without hesitation.” 

“Yeah, I can’t do ice skating. Heck, I can’t do roller skating. So, that’s gonna check me off the list of eligibility….Also Logan is a bit….protective over me and my well-being recently.” Chirping the alarm to his car, glanced over to Patton who was sitting on the seat of his bicycle already. 

“Believe me. No offense, but I’m glad that somebody is giving you supervision. Now, go home before Logan files a missing person report.” Waving, he disappeared from Roman’s sight. Slamming the car door, he sank into his seat, gripping the wheel loosely. He caught his own gaze in the rear view mirror and sighed heavily. 

“Who are you kidding, Roman? You know you want to be a professional. Always have. Always will. You finally have a shot. You’re not blowing it. I refuse.” 

Roman was lying to himself. He was lonely and god, he wanted to be a professional so badly. Now, he is at the point where his goal is dangling in front of him and his fingers are just barely grazing it. 

It was his choice whether or not to put in the extra work and finally reach his goals, or to just give in and let his goal drift away. 

As he put the car into Drive, he knew which one he was going to choose. To prove he meant it, he was going to get a partner. 

Time to face it. He wanted it and he was going to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment letting me know what you thought and hopefully, I’ll be writing a new book called “Enchantment On Ice”!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! Let me know what you think in the comments below or if you would like to see this one-shot continued (whether that be in a second part or just in a separate work) Thanks for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
